The Ponderings of a Pharaoh
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Kehmet is about to be destroied by the dark beast Zorc. Will the prophesied "sinless one" come forth and save the kingdom or will Zorc succeed in his path of destruction? First time posting, rated just to be safe, aweful summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I don't usually write fan fiction (in fact I'm sure this will be the only one I will ever post one here) and as I'm sure you can tell this is my first time posting here. Now mind you I don't think I'm very good at writing and I only put this on here at the insistence of a friend that I post something.

Again I don't think this is very god, and it's a little strange because I wasn't really thinking about it when I wrote this because 1 wrote it for an English vocab assignment (yes I wrote fan fiction for an English assignment) that I really didn't care about. Anyway I hope at least one person enjoys it. I know that I had fun writing it at least.

Note: Sorry I should have mentioned this earlier, but Heba is Yugi. I changed his name to fit the time period. It was brought to my attention that people might not get that by my fried because she thought Heba was an OC, he isn't though. I also know that I should have said something about them looking a lot a like, but I didn't have time. Again Heba is Yugi, just with a name change. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine

Part One

Pharaoh Atem was staring at the back wall of the thrown room. He was abstracted, not paying the slightest bit of attention to his turgid priests as they ranted on about the rumors and talk of rebellion and the crimes taking place in the city of Lower Kehmet. He had heard it all before and he was growing quite tired of it. He raised his hand and the priests fell silent.

"I will hear more of this later." The Pharaoh spoke as he stood and walked from the room.

It looked as though a few of the priests were going to inquire on what it was he was going to do, but they stopped themselves, no one questioned him, he was their god.

He really had nothing else to do, and although he knew that it was important that he was always informed on what was going on in his kingdom, he just couldn't bring himself to sit in that room and listen to complaint after complaint for another second, so instead he walked absent-mindedly around the labyrinth of a palace he called home.

Eventually the king found himself in the profusions of the palace garden, vegetation was rare in Kehmet, but he was Pharaoh, he could have what he wanted.

Atem stepped further into the garden, walking toward the center. The middle of the garden was a round little clearing with two stone benches and in the very center was a deep well, so deep in fact that it almost seemed more like an empty abyss then a large hole that was the only water source to the palace.

As Atem approached the clearing he saw one of the palace slaves fetching water from the afore mentioned well. The moment the boy saw Atem coming forward he dropped to his knees, sprawling his hands before him, and bowing his head so deeply that his nose was touching the ground. Atem recognized the boy; he had seen him around the palace many times, although at the moment he could not recall his name. He remembered that the boy was a contingency; he believed that these all powerful beings that he had referred to as "The Fates" controlled every aspect of life, this of course usually got the boy in trouble and many of the guards called him a heretic.

"You may stand." Atem told the cowering boy.

The boy did as he was told and slowly got to his feet, still not lifting his eyes from the ground.

Atem sighed, "You may look at me."

The boy shook his head, and Atem rolled his eyes, "Do you dare question your pharaoh?" He hadn't wanted to say it, but no one disobeyed him.

The boy gasped, apparently afraid of the king's anger, and he timidly looked up.

"Now that's better, what is your name?" Atem asked.

The boy looked unsure, as though he was afraid to speak to the most feared man in all of Kehmet.

"Um, Heba." He answered shyly.

Atem chuckled lightly, and the boy glared at him, having gotten over being shy already.

"What's so funny?" He asked slightly angry.

Atem stopped his laughing, "Oh, nothing that's just an interesting name, that's all."

Heba blushed and then seemed to realize something, "Where are your guards, pr-ah?"

"Why? Are you planning to attack me?" Atem asked jokingly.

"Um…well…no, but shouldn't-" Heba started.

"I am more then capable of taking care of myself, besides my guards are completely oblivious to everything around them. I'm just as safe, if not safer, with out them even if I was attacked." Atem said as he smiled.

Heba giggled softly as well, "Well, shouldn't Priest Seth be with you, at least, pr-ah?"

Atem shuddered softly at hearing the name of his presumptuous cousin, "No, I couldn't bother him; he's probably off bothering some Seer."

Just then Jono, the head of the palace guard ran into the clearing, bowing (not nearly as deeply as Heba though).

"Forgive me for interrupting beiw pr-ah, but Bakura has just attacked the north gate of the palace, he has unleashed Zorc." The guard panted out with fearful eyes.

Atem's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly gained his composer, "Then we must prepare for war."

TBC

Anyway, there it is. You can review if you want to, constructive criticism would be nice. Go ahead and flame me if you want I don't really care.

Have a nice day.

Bringerofeternaldarkness


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Part Two

Pharaoh Atem sat at the foot of his bed, his head in his hands.

It had been a month since the vile tomb robber had first attacked the outer gate of the palace and the city of lower Kehmet was still in the midst of the war that it had brought on, the seventeen year old ruler was at a loss of what to do.

The minute war had been declared the kingdom had immediately been prepared for the oncoming battle, but it seemed that no matter what they did they could not defeat Bakura and his wanton beast, Zorc.

Just then the pharaoh was pulled from his troubled thoughts by a knock on the door to his chamber. Atem groaned, hoping with all his being that it was not his cousin.

"Come in." He said.

At his words the door slowly creaked open to reveal the small form of the palace slave that Atem had met in the gardens. The boys head was bowed as usual as he stepped into the room timidly.

Atem allowed himself to smile softly, he was happy to see the boy and not his nosey priest. In the month since their encounter in the gardens Atem began to get to know the boy better and had found out that once you got past his shyness he was actually quiet affable.

Atem stood up from his bed, "Is there something you need?"

Heba glanced up at the pharaoh quickly, but then looked away.

"Heba, I believe we've talked about this, you may look at me." Atem said slightly annoyed.

Heba looked up and bit his lip.

Atem looked at him curiously, "Is something wrong, Heba?"

"Well…ummm…its nothing-" Heba prevaricated.

Atem gave Heba a look, "Just tell me what it is Heba."

"P-priest Siamun says that I should know my place and not be so naïve as to think that I am your equal." Heba explained sadly.

Atem sighed in frustration why couldn't his esoteric vizier stay out of these kind of things, "Don't listen to anything Siamun tells you Heba, he's so old I'm surprised he can still get around this palace on his own, most of the time now-a-days he doesn't even know what he's saying. So, don't let that bother you."

Heba cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure it's okay?"

Atem smiled, "Yes, of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. I consider you a dear friend Heba. Now is there something you need?"

Heba blinked and looked confused for a moment and then suddenly gasped, "The head guard, Jono, said he needs to speak with you about plans on defeating The Dark God."

Atem groaned at the deliverance of the incumbent task, "Very well, then lead me to him."

Heba nodded, turned around, and walked out the door with Pharaoh Atem on his heals.

After walking down many hallways with lucid torches, taking many sharp turns, and going down a few flights of stairs Heba stopped at a door where he allowed Atem to get in front of him and go through the door first.

Atem strode past the slave and pushed the door open, inside was a large table and sitting at it were his cousin, Seth, the head guard, Jono, his vizier, Siamun, and his must trusted priest, Mahaddo.

As he entered everyone in the room stood and bowed. Atem walked farther into the room and took his seat at the head of the table, after he had done so the others also took their seats.

"Has anyone been able to come up with a plan to defeat Bakura and his monster?" Atem asked the occupants of the room.

Suddenly from the door way Heba cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Seth stood from his spot and glared at the boy, "What are you doing here? This is a private meeting! It is no place for a lowly slave!"

Heba cowered by the door, at a complete lose of words as he stared at the angry priest.

Atem slammed his hands on the table and also stood glaring at Seth, "I would ask you to be kinder to my slave Seth. Remember that it is I that is pharaoh, not you. Now take a seat."

Seth glared at the teenage king and took his seat.

Atem nodded and then turned to Heba, "Why don't you go to the kitchens and see if you can help with anything for the evening meal?"

Heba nodded swiftly and ran from the room making sure to close the door behind him.

Seeing this Atem turned back to the others, "Now, as we were."

Siamun took this time to speak, "We need to figure out a way to defeat The Dark God, Zorc."

Atem sighed and restrained himself from rolling his eyes, "Yes, Siamun, this has already been stated. Does anyone have an idea?"

"I believe the only way to win this war without losing anymore lives then have already been lost is to summon the great God beasts." Seth said.

The malleable head of the guard nodded in agreement.

Again Atem had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, "We have gone over this before Seth, none of us have the slightest knowledge of how we would go about summoning such powerful creatures, no one before us has been able to summon them so what makes you think we should be able to do so?"

"I have been doing some research and I have found a text that says only a son of Ptah with a pure heart that has never committed a sin and a shadow has never tempted them can summon the God creatures." Seth explained.

Atem blinked, "You have? But how would we ever find someone who has no sins?"

Mahaddo chose now to give something to the conversation, "I hope it does not anger you pr-ah, but I have already sent troops into the kingdom to judge the souls of the people and find this innocent being. They are being led by Shada."

Atem looked at Mahaddo, "Very well, then let us hope Ra finds us tenable, and grants us the power of these mighty creatures."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Part Three

Pharaoh Atem sat on a bench in the palace gardens watching as Heba watered the plants around the small clearing.

"What are you staring at pr-ah?" Heba asked.

Atem blinked, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" The benign boy questioned as he took a seat next to the pharaoh.

"Just about the war and things surrounding it, little one." Atem answered.

Just then a man with a very dark tan, a shaved head, and hieroglyphics burned into the skin of his left cheek entered the garden and hastily bowed to Atem as Heba quickly jumped from his seat and kneeled on the ground next to Atem.

Atem glanced at Heba and then looked back at Shada who seemed to be staring at Heba with a questioning look on his face, Heba seemed to notice this too because he was looking at the ground and his face was very red, "Shada do you need something?"

Shada snapped out of his haze and focused his eyes on the pharaoh, "Beiw ph-ah, I have terrible news, Zorc and the impudent thief have broken through the inner wall of the kingdom, if they aren't stopped they will be at the palace with in the hour, and I have searched the whole of Kehmet and have not been able to find the one of the pure soul."

Atem looked at the ground. It seemed that this tribulation had gotten the best of them. They would have to forfeit the battle and give into the contemptuous thief and his dark God. They had no options left, "What do you suggest we do Shada?"

"I am not sure…pr-ah, if I may ask, who is this boy?" Shada inquired.

Atem glanced again at Heb and then back to Shada, who again was staring at the imperceptible boy.

"He is just a palace slave. Why do you ask, Shada?" Atem looked at the priest curiously.

Shada returned his gaze to the pharaoh, "I sense something from this boy. May I judge him?"

Heba jumped slightly and looked at the pharaoh timidly.

Atem placed a hand on the boys shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "Do not worry Heba, it will not harm you." He placated the small boy as he turned to look at Shada, "You have my permission to judge his soul."

Shada nodded and removed a golden ankh from around his neck and pointed it at Heba, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Heba began to emit a soft light and Shada's eyes shot open. The man gasped, dropped the ankh, and fell to his knee, clenching his chest.

Heba's eyes widened and he began to tremble.

Atem shot from his spot on the bench and ran to Shada's side, "Shada, what happened? Are you alright?"

Shada took a few deep, steady breaths before he was able to answer, "Pr-ah, h-he is th-the one. His soul is c-completely sp-spotless."

Atem gasped in surprise and looked at Heba, who was staring at them with a mix of fear and worry on his face, "Are you sure Shada?"

"Pr-ah, the ankh has never lied to me. He is the one." Shada replied.

Confusion joined the array of emotions showing on Heba's face, "P-pr-ah wh-what is he talking about?"

Atem stood and helped Shada to his feet, "Heba you must come with us. You are the only one that has the power to destroy Zorc. We must leave immediately."

"B-but, how a-am I supposed to-?" Heba stuttered.

"I'm not sure, but we must go now, we will figure it out on the way." Atem turned and strode out of the garden, Shada following swiftly behind him, and Heba very timidly took up the rear.

They walked through hallway after hallway until finally they came to the entrance hall, once there they found Jono awaiting the pharaoh's orders.

"Jono, get three horses ready immediately!" Atem ordered.

"M-my king, you can't go out the-" Jono stuttered.

"Do not argue with me Jono. We have no time for this. Heba, Shada, and I must get to Zorc as soon as possible." Atem berated, his voice holding such power that it left no room for argument.

"Yes my king." Jono said as he ran out the front gate of the place to follow orders.

Five minutes later Jono came back holding the reigns of a large black horse. He was followed by three guards also holding the reigns of horses.

"Jono, I believe I said three horses, not four." Atem reminded the head guard.

"Forgive me my king, but I can not allow you to go into battle with out protection, so I shall accompany you." Jono, explained.

Atem was about to say something to reprimand Jono, but he refrained, "Very well, you will come with us." He quickly mounted his horse, "But it is not I who needs protection, it is Heba. He is the key to defeating The Dark God."

Jono's eyes widened and he looked at Heba, who blushed, "You mean he is the one?"

"Yes, now hurry, we have little time. Heba can you ride a horse?" Atem asked.

Shada and Jono mounted their own horses and Heba shock his head, "N-no, I don't know how."

"Very well," Atem turned his horse toward one of the guards that had followed Jono with the horses, "Take the forth horse back to the stables."

"Yes my king." The guard bowed and left.

Atem turned his horse back so that he was facing Heba and held out his hand to the boy, "Then you will ride with me."

Heba gulped, nodded, and took the offered hand and was hoisted up onto the horse to sit behind Atem.

"Now, hold on tightly little one." Atem said as he had the horse turn to the gate of the palace grounds.

Heba nodded and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist.

"Alright," Atem looked to Jono and Shada, who both nodded, "Then we go!"

Simultaneously Atem, Jono, and Shada all jerked the reigns of their horses and they galloped through the gate.

Atem led the group and the minute they were out of the walls of the place they could see the huge lumbering form of Zorc.

Heba gasped and shivered, but they continued on.

With in fifteen minutes they had reached the middle of the city and were practically at the foot of the enormous beast.

"Ha, so at the final hour the pharaoh finally shows up. What are you going to do to save your precious kingdom now?!"

Atem glared at the white haired man riding the brown horse and standing in front of the large God beast, "Bakura! Call this war off now!"

Bakura laughed insanely, "But I have you and your army on the run, you have no choice but to give into my demands, and you're telling me to give up? You must be more insane then I am pharaoh. Now why don't you just hand the kingdom over to me now and I'll make sure no one else dies."

"It's not over yet Bakura, we have a secret weapon." Atem said as he jumped off his horse and helped Heba down from it as well.

"Your secret weapon is a mere boy! Don't make me laugh pharaoh. How do you expect to defeat Zorc with the help of a boy who's probably afraid of his own shadow?!"

Atem looked at Heba, who was shivering by his side, "Heba you can do this, you must think. What would you do to summon the Gods to help you?"

"I-I don't kn-know. At-tem, I-I do-don't think I c-can." Heba stuttered.

Atem turned to Heba sharply and grabbed both of his shoulders, "Look at me Heba, you can do this, I believe in you. You are Kehmet's only hope, the world's only hope."

Heba looked at Atem with wide eyes, "I'll t-try."

"And that's all that I can ask for." Atem said, "Shada, Jono, protect Heba with your lives, I will take care of Bakura."

"Yes, my king." Jono and Shada replied in unison.

Atem quickly remounted his horse, unsheathed his sword, and faced Bakura.

"So you wish to fight me alone? That will be the last mistake you make. Zorc, destroy that pathetic boy and end this!" Bakura yelled as he forced his horse forward.

For a second Atem was caught off guard, but he was able to block the sword quickly.

Heba took one last look at Atem and then looked up at the enormous creature that he was somehow supposed to defeat.

"Heba! Watch out!" Jono yelled as he quickly pulled him out of the way of Zorc's giant tail.

Unfortunately Zorc's tail swung back and flung Jono from his horse into a nearby wall.

Heba's eyes widened and he ran to the fallen head guard, he kneeled at his side.

Jono was unconscious and bleeding from a large head wound, Heba shook, he was completely terrified, but he new he had to do something, so he stood and ran to stand right in front of the gigantic beast.

Zorc looked at the Heba and raised one of its hands, the palm facing Heba, and a ball of energy started to form.

Heba closed his eyes, begging the Gods with all his being that they would help them defeat this enemy.

Atem and Bakura suddenly stopped their fighting and turned to look at where Heba was standing. Bakura was smirking and Atem's eyes were wide.

"Heba no!" Atem yelled as went to run to the boy's aid, but before he was able to take even two steps Zorc lunched his attack.

The ball of energy came racing toward Heba, but he just stood there and when the blast came into contact with the earth there was a large pulse of energy that further damaged the surrounding buildings and knocking everyone from their feet.

Bakura stood and began laughing, "Looks like your so called 'secret weapon' wasn't able to help you after all pharaoh."

Atem also stood, he completely ignored Bakura and looked to the place where Heba had stood. In his place was a huge cloud of dust, but as the dust cleared Atem began to see a glowing figure emerge.

"What?! That's not possible!" Bakura said furiously.

Heba stood there for a few seconds and then suddenly his eyes flew open. These were not the eyes of the boy the pharaoh had known though. These eyes help power and confidence.

"You will not harm these people any longer." Heba said in a voice that was not at all his own, "I summon the great God beasts; Ra, Obelisk, and Slyfer!"

Suddenly Heba began to glow even brighter and three balls of light parted from him. These balls of light seemed to be the source of Heba's glowing for as they came apart from him he returned to his normal non-glowing self.

The three balls of light floated above Zorc and when they reached their destination they began to change and when they had finished in their places were a large red snake-like dragon, a huge blue beast, and a magnificent gold gryphon-like dragon.

Bakura, Atem, and Shada could do nothing, but watch the giant creature form above them.

"Now, destroy him and end this!" Heba suddenly yelled.

As one the beasts all attack the dark God; Slyfer wrapping its body around it, Obelisk using its fists, and Ra using its talons.

Soon Zorc fell and the God beasts backed away from it and disappeared, the moment they did Heba gasped and fell to the ground unconscious.

---

A week later found the mighty pharaoh Atem sitting on a chair next to a bed in the healing chamber.

Heba was sitting up on the bed with a small frown on his face.

Using the power he had, had drained Heba greatly, but he was recovering and Atem and Shada had received very little injury, but the same could not be said for Jono.

After Heba had defeated Zorc, Bakura had made a run for it and unfortunately escaped. Atem and Shada had then transported Jono and Heba back to the palace and the two where immediately taken to the healer. Heba had soon been confirmed fine and Jono had passed away due to the blow to the head.

Atem looked at Heba, "The healer said that you should be well enough to return to your duties tomorrow."

Heba looked at him and smiled sadly, "That's good."

Atem new that Heba wouldn't be the same after what had happened, but neither would the rest of Kehmet. They would soon get over it.

Atem stood as he headed out of the room, "Come Heba, why don't we go out to the gardens?"

"Alright, I guess." Heba said as he moved the covers from over his waist, got out of the bed, and followed Atem out of the room.

The End

Well, that's all. I hope at least one person out there kind or was interested in it, even if just the tiniest bit. You probably won't hear from me again unless I'm reviewing someone else fan fiction. Anyway, bye.


End file.
